Turbomachinery refers to fluid pressure mechanisms for producing pressure or power whose primary elements are rotative as opposed to reciprocating. A turbine motor is a fluid pressure mechanism whose rotor is driven by a pressurized motive fluid to produce a rotary mechanical output. A rotary fluid pressurizer such as a centrifugal compressor, pump, blower, or fan is a fluid pressure mechanism whose rotor is driven by an external power source to increase the potential energy of a working fluid. Thus as used herein, a fluid pressure mechanism can refer to either a turbine motor or a fluid pressurizer.
A rotary pressure mechanism can have many different flow configurations. For example, in an axial flow mechanism the fluid flows axially through radially extending blades on the rotor element. In a one-faced radial flow mechanism, the fluid flows substantially radially through axially extending blades on one side of the rotor element. In a two-faced radial flow mechanism, the fluid flows radially on both sides of the rotor element through axially extending blades. For radial flow mechanisms, the fluid flow can be radially inward or radially outward. Additionally, all of the above pressure mechanisms can have single or multiple stages of blades.
For certain turbomachinery uses, a two-faced radial flow configuration has advantages over the alternative configurations. For example, radial loads can be inherently balanced. Additionally, the axial thrust loads on the rotor and shaft can be minimized since the fluid loading on the opposed faces of the rotor is balanced. Finally, a two-faced rotor allows a compact package for a desired fluid pressure or power output.
A centripetal turbine motor and a centrifugal fluid pressurizer differ in operation only in that the fluid flow is radially opposite. In spite of this, known two-faced centripetal turbine motors and centrifugal fluid pressurizers differ substantially in construction. Many similarly functioning parts are unnecessarily constructed differently for the different modes of operation.
Additionally, for known mechanisms, the orientation of the mechanism determines the direction of the shaft rotation. A differently constructed mechanism is required to provide shaft rotation in the reverse direction.
Likewise, for known mechanisms, the power takeoff/drive connection is limited to one side of the mechanism. Major reconstruction or a differently constructed unit is required to reverse the side of the power takeoff or the power drive connection.
In high speed turbomachinery, a seal is needed to separate the working or motive fluid areas from the lubricated areas to prevent cross contamination. A seal that is located at an interface having a large pressure differential requires a more complex and thus more expensive construction. Also high pressure seals may produce more unwanted frictional heat.
Likewise, if the bearings are located in a position from which it is difficult to dissipate heat, more durable and expensive bearings are required.
The present invention provides several advantages over known fluid pressure mechanism construction and overcomes various disadvantages of presently known fluid pressure mechanisms.